L'Ombre des Acacias
by Tonksinette
Summary: La plupart des jours de l'existence de Blaine et Kurt ne sont qu'un quotidien, faisant ressembler l'existence à un fleuve paisible, aux rives connues. Mais, certains jours sont ceux qui définissent leur vie commune, ceux qui la marqueront pour toujours. U.A
1. Hold me, Hug me, Rock me

**Note de l'auteur : **Sala, Sali, Salut ! Cela faisait un mois que j'avais disparu de la circulation dans la catégorie "Glee" mais je n'avais pas oublié que je vous avais fait la promesse de revenir. Et me voilà, prête à publier ma série de vingt trois objets non identifiés. « Non identifiés » parce que ce n'est pas un récit dans le sens où vous ferez parfois des bonds de kangourous dans le temps entre les chapitres (plusieurs mois dans la plupart des cas, puis plusieurs années vers la fin). Mais ce ne sont pas totalement des OS car ils se suivent et s'influencent les uns les autres. Et, au cours des vingt trois chapitres, vous retrouverez du Klaine, du Plaine, du Blurt (Burt / Blaine) , du Qlaine, du Braine, du Blercedes, du... Bon d'accord, j'arrête, mais ces surnoms me font rire. Pour ce qui est de Sebastian en revanche, je ne me suis pas encore décidée à son sujet. Mais s'il revient, ce ne sera pas le méchant de la "saison". Non, Blaine & Kurt devront affronter bien pire que le diable.

Enfin, bref.

Pour les petits nouveaux, il est possible de lire _L'Ombre des Acacias_ sans avoir lu _Le Temps des Camélias_, même s'ils vous manquera quelques détails. Mais ma boite de message reste ouverte, si quelqu'un veut un éclairage. Ou simplement parler, même si je ne promets pas de réponse immédiate. Et même si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, je les lis & je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de vous en remercier. D'ailleurs, merci à ceux qui ont followé _LODA_ à sa création alors que ce sera peut être une horrible histoire qui va vous décevoir. Et merci à ceux qui l'ont mis en favori, sans même avoir lu le premier chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir & ce jusqu'à la dernière ligne.

Pour tous renseignements supplémentaires, veuillez contacter Tonksinette par PM. Messagerie ouverte 7/7j, 24/24h.

Et non, je ne renonce pas à mes "Notes culturelles". Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, je vais laisser ceux qui ont lu cette note en totalité commencer le chapitre.

La chanson que chante Blaine est de _Gene Vincent and His Blue Caps_ & s'intitule _Hold me, Hug me, Rock me_. On pourra dire ce que l'on voudra, la musique "ancienne" avait un swing que l'on a complétement perdu de nos jours. Et pourtant, un morceau d'Elvis Presley ou de Gene Vincent peut remonter le moral en quelques secondes.

* * *

**Hold me, Hug me, Rock me.**

* * *

Blaine poussa doucement la porte de son appartement, essayant de ne pas faire grincer la poignée de porte qui, depuis quelques semaines, clamait ainsi son besoin d'être entretenue. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas le temps. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus le temps pour grand chose depuis que Kurt était apparut sur le pas de sa porte, laissant Blaine sangloter sur le sol de son appartement. Parce que l'essentiel des heures qu'il ne passait pas au travail, il les passait à aimer le châtain à corps et âme perdus, tentant de ne pas perdre une seule seconde du temps qui semblait échapper à tout contrôle depuis un an. Parfois, il pensait que quelqu'un avait dû lui jouer un mauvais tour et trafiquer le rythme de toutes les horloges et montres qu'il regardait.

- Well ... hold me baby, hold me baby, chantonnait-il doucement.

Son écharpe vola sur le dossier du canapé, et Blaine leva les yeux au plafond en songeant que Kurt grognerait certainement en voyant cela le lendemain matin. Il appellerait cela de la « maltraitance vestimentaire » et le vendeur lui répondrait que c'était un terme qu'il venait d'inventer avant de plaquer un petit baiser sur sa joue et de plier correctement le tissu. Puis, ses chaussures tapèrent dans la plinthe de bois, lui faisant esquisser une grimace et tendre l'oreille en direction de la chambre, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de réveiller Kurt, dont le sommeil était très léger. Mais, seul des crissements de pneus provenant de l'extérieur lui parvinrent aux oreilles et Blaine put respirer librement.

- Hold me baby, hold your love for me.

Ensuite, son manteau rejoignit celui de Kurt sur le porte manteau composé de grosses clefs brunes et les mains de Blaine le tapotèrent doucement pour en faire tomber les petits flocons, œuvres d'art éphémères, qui tombèrent en gouttes d'eau sur le parquet. La chaleur ne tarderait pas à les faire sécher et Blaine avait bon espoir que le tissu de son manteau soit sec le lendemain. Parce que son petit-ami avait insisté pour lui offrir cet habit hors de prix pour Noël et le vendeur l'adorait (comment ne pas aimer un article griffé Alexander Mcqueen ?) , mais il se gorgeait d'eau dès qu'il pleuvait ou neigeait et mettait des siècles à sécher. Et Blaine n'avait pas tout ce temps. Seulement quelques heures, qui lui paraissaient bien trop courtes.

- But, rock rock, rock a baby.

Blaine virevolta jusqu'au réfrigérateur, ses chaussettes glissants sur le parquet, l'ouvrit et attrapa une canette de soda qu'il décapsula agilement. Sa journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, même si le fait de songer que Quinn ne serait bientôt plus à ses côtés et ceux de Brittany au magasin lui brisait le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir construire son futur avec Artie et le sourire qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de son amie quand elle lui décrivait la maison qu'ils avaient acheté suffisait à le rendre heureux, lui aussi. Ce qui lui importait était le bonheur de Quinn et Brittany et lui pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre durant leurs journées de travail. Et puis, la nouvelle personne qui rejoindrait leur équipe ferait peut être aussi parti de leurs amis, un jour.

- Rock me baby, rock me all night long.

Il posa la canette désormais presque vide sur un coin du minuscule plan de travail de sa cuisine qui, grâce à Kurt, ne ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille. Le châtain était une véritable fée de ménage, à tel point que cela en devenait parfois terrifiant, surtout quand il décidait de répéter rapidement la même phrase pendant de longues minutes – faislavaiselleBlainefaisleva iselleBlainefaislavaiselleBl aine - jusqu'à ce que Blaine face ce qu'il voulait. Dans ces moments, il avait simplement envie de jeter son petit-ami hors de chez lui pour pouvoir rester devant la télévision ou son ordinateur et remettre le ménage à plus tard. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Kurt très longtemps.

- Yeah, hug me baby, hug me baby.

Lentement, Blaine se dirigea vers sa chambre, enlevant les boutons de sa chemise afin de pouvoir se couler plus rapidement sous la couverture et blottir son nez dans le cou chaud de Kurt, qui devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps malgré l'heure peu tardive, épuisé par son nouveau travail de modéliste. Il aimait l'entendre raconter ses journées, parce qu'il avait toujours pleins d'anecdotes croustillantes sur ses collègues et que l'étincelle qui s'illuminait dans ses yeux bleu lorsqu'il décrivait ses réalisations et la façon astucieuse dont il avait résolu les difficultés posées par les créations du styliste (dont il comptait bien prendre la place, bientôt) lui réchauffait le cœur.

Parfois, Blaine enviait quelque peu Kurt. Le châtain avait réussi à réaliser son rêve sans difficulté majeure, alors que le vendeur ne serait probablement jamais un chanteur reconnu. Et, en le regardant sourire et agiter ses mains avec emphase lorsqu'il parlait de son travail, Blaine se disait que cela aurait pu être lui aussi. Mais le jeune homme n'avait ni la force, ni le courage de courir de nouveau les castings de Broadway et se concentrait sur son métier de vendeur, qui n'était tout de même pas le pire. Et puis, l'affection tranquille de Brittany valait beaucoup plus que toutes les guerres silencieuses qui se jouaient dans les coulisses des théâtres.

- Hug me baby, hug me all the time.

Le vendeur chuchota les derniers mots et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, permettant à un rai de lumière de tomber sur le lit, où Kurt sommeillait.

- Tu dors, Kurt ?

- Mmmmmmm…

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire en entendant le grognement ensommeillé de son petit-ami. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsque Kurt continua, faisant visiblement un énorme effort pour produire quelque chose d'assez cohérent pour êtee compris.

- B'aine, 'iens.

- Dans une minute, murmura Blaine. D'abord, je veux te regarder dormir encore un peu.

Kurt marmonna quelque chose à propos du « ridicule romantisme obsessionnel » de Blaine et son souffle se fit de nouveau lourd et lent, ce qui indiqua qu'il venait de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

La chemise au motif vichy de Blaine tomba sur le sol dans un froissement et le jeune homme jeta un regard inquiet à son petit-ami, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui saute dessus et l'étrangle pour avoir osé faire subir un traitement aussi indigne à son habit. Mais Kurt ne remua pas et Blaine fit sauter la boucle de sa ceinture, avant de passer ses doigts sous le haut de son pantalon et de le faire descendre avec difficulté. Comment Kurt faisait-il pour porter des jeans aussi serrées et parvenir à les ôter en un éclair alors que les siens étaient bien plus amples et qu'il devait se battre avec, tous le temps ?

Puis le vendeur enleva ses chaussettes et se figea, parce qu'il avait réellement l'intention de regarder Kurt dormir.

Il aimait voir les cheveux défaits de Kurt tomber sur l'oreiller, ses joues rougies par le sommeil de Kurt, ses doigts refermés sur le tissu de l'oreiller comme sur un doudou, les traits parfaitement détendus de son visage, sa poitrine se soulever paisiblement. C'étaient les seuls moments où le châtain semblait totalement lâcher le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son existence, dont il tirait les ficelles avec assurance et habilité. Une des milles facettes de son petit-ami, que Blaine aimait toutes avec la même intensité (sauf peut être celle qui dépensait la moitié de son salaire, heureusement pour lui assez imposant, dans les boutiques de haute couture). Et cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, même lorsqu'il était avec Felix.

- Je t'aime Kurt, chuchota Blaine avec tendresse.

Le vendeur ne prononçait jamais ces mots quand Kurt pouvait les entendre, parce que cela l'effrayait, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami sache qu'il était sa plus grande faiblesse parce qu'il avait toujours cette terreur, ancienne, que cela ne puisse se retourner contre lui. Blaine se contentait de les murmurer contre sa nuque, quand il était certain que Kurt dormait, où encore lorsqu'il voyait son dos disparaître au coin de sa rue. Et même lorsque le châtain lui demandait s'il l'aimait, Blaine ne pouvait pas le lui dire, seulement se contenter de répondre « Oui ». Et cela lui donnait envie de se frapper lui même parce que Kurt méritait ces mots et qu'il ne pouvait pas les lui donner.

Les seuls moments où Blaine laissait les trois mots lui échapper était lorsque Kurt et lui partageait un moment intime, parce que le modéliste faisait alors sauter toutes les barrières qu'il se posait, avec sa bouche, avec ses doigts, avec ses iris. Et ce n'était plus lui qui s'exprimait, c'était la magie du monde qui courait dans ses veines et le secouait et que Kurt avait le don de réveiller. Et alors, les « je t'aime » se répétaient en boucle sur la langue de Blaine, se bousculant si rapidement qu'il produisait une sorte de sifflement continu. Alors, les yeux de Kurt se mettaient à étinceler, comme recouverts d'une poudre d'or, et le vendeur sentait sa poitrine gonfler tellement que cela lui faisait mal.

Blaine grimpa sur le lit, se glissa sous la couverture et se colla contre le corps de Kurt, pour atténuer ses frissons et parce qu'il en avait besoin. Ses genoux trouvèrent l'angle des cuisses du modéliste et il enroula un bras autour de sa poitrine en ouvrant les doigts, comme pour toucher le plus possible du corps de Kurt. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux doux de Kurt, qui sentait le savon et le sommeil et plaqua un petit baiser sur sa nuque. Son petit-ami grogna et se recula, plaquant son dos contre la poitrine de Blaine avec un soupir de satisfaction qui fit trembler le vendeur de bonheur et d'envie.

- Pour toujours et à jamais.

Parfois, il avait peur que Kurt ne le quitte parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'ambition ou d'argent. Blaine faisait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels il entrait chez le modéliste pour le trouver en compagnie d'un bel homme en costume qu'il embrassait passionnément. Et puis, le vendeur lui bégayait quelque paroles incompréhensibles, avant que Kurt n'éclate d'un rire moqueur et suraigu qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, en le regardant. « _Comment as-tu pu croire que je m'intéressais à un perdant comme toi ? Ca a toujours été Philip. Toujours_ », disait le châtain, sa voix enflant comme une bulle de savon. Et Blaine fixait leurs mains nouées et un couteau déchirait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, tandis que les larmes embuaient ses yeux.

Et il se réveillait en sueur, les joues humides, serrant si fort Kurt entre ses bras qu'il le tirait de son sommeil.

Alors, Kurt caressaient doucement son visage, sans poser de questions, pour sécher les perles de tristesse. Il soufflait qu'il ne partirait jamais, comme s'il savait ce qui préoccupait Blaine (ou peut être le vendeur parlait dans son sommeil), et répétait cela jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme et qu'il ne cesse de trembler. Puis, le châtain laissait ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Blaine, tandis que ce dernier se blottissait contre son torse dans une position fœtale, les paumes posées sur la poitrine du modéliste. Et il finissait par replonger lentement dans un sommeil plus léger, accompagné par le souffle de Kurt sur son front.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, répéta Blaine.

Il savait que cela n'avait aucun sens, parce que personne ne pouvait jamais promettre que son amour ne cesserait jamais. Mais il avait envie de le dire, comme pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même que le bonheur qui dévorait son intérieur durerait toujours. Et aussi parce qu'il croyait sincèrement que Kurt était l'autre face de sa pièce, tellement semblable et différent à la fois. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré, il réalisait combien le châtain avait manqué à sa vie, sans qu'il ne le sache. Les mots de Blaine étaient authentiques, mais il était conscient que seul l'avenir leur donneraient un sens.

Cela faisait un an que Kurt était revenu frapper à la porte de son appartement et, depuis, l'existence était devenue une valse sans fin, donnant le tournis à Blaine, qui n'envisageait plus de danser seul, sans le bras du modéliste autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.


	2. You've got a friend (in me)

**Note de l'auteur :** Sali, sala, salou ! Ce chapitre signe le retour des amis de Blaine & j'ai pris un plaisir immense à les retrouver, surtout Puck et Brittany, pour qui je me suis vraiment prise d'affection. Ne soyez pas inquiets, vous les reverrez encore plusieurs fois par la suite, parce qu'ils ne lâcherons pas Blaine de si tôt. Et ne soyez pas non plus inquiets de l'absence de drames : ils arriveront en leur temps. Certainement bien assez tôt à votre goût d'ailleurs. Enfin bref. Merci, merci, merci pour le bonheur que vous m'apportez avec votre soutien.

* * *

**You've got a friend (in me).**

* * *

Blaine déglutit avec difficulté, ressentant l'angoisse de Kurt, assis à sa droite, qui se tortillait sur son siège comme si une souris s'était glissée sous son fin pull bleu marine et le chatouillait. Quatre paires d'yeux hostiles fixaient son petit-ami et chacune d'elle le condamnait silencieusement pour la façon dont il s'était joué de Blaine en ne lui avouant pas qu'il était engagé auprès de Philip. Même Brittany et Mercedes, d'ordinaire toujours souriantes et bienveillantes paraissaient plus froide que la banquise de l'Antarctique. Quant à Quinn et Puck, Blaine pouvait presque entendre les insultes qui butaient contre leurs lèvres hermétiquement closes. Et la façon dont Kurt tenait tout son corps en arrière, le plus loin possible d'eux, lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Doucement, Blaine glissa une main sur la cuisse de Kurt, masqué par la nappe. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de sentir les doigts du modéliste s'entremêler aux siens et les lui serrer à lui en briser les phalanges, sa paume moite sur le dos de sa main. Et cela lui donnait la sensation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à engager un duel mortel à l'épée avec un dragon terrifiant alors qu'en réalité, autour d'eux, les clients du café riaient et conversaient bruyamment, tandis que les serveurs se faufilaient lestement entre les tables, distribuant les verres qui trônaient sur leurs plateaux et que le soleil du printemps caressait le visage de Blaine, lui donnant chaud. Mais, songea-t-il en jetant un regard dérobé à la tablée, il préférait affronter un dragon que les remarques acides que ne manquerait certainement pas de cracher Quinn, dans quelques minutes.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, peut-être Mercedes, et Kurt sursauta violemment en manquant de renverser le plateau de la jolie serveuse aux formes généreuses qui passait dans son dos. Alors, Blaine se décida à percer la bulle de malaise qui enflait autour d'eux parce que toute ces mauvaises ondes allaient le rendre fou.

- Je n'aurais pas dû attendre autant pour vous présenter Kurt, commença Blaine en jouant avec la paille dans son verre de jus de fruit, parce que vos heu… sentiments à son égard n'en ont que trop eu le temps de macérer.

Quatre grognements affirmatifs s'élevèrent de ses amis et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur synchronisme parfait avant de se tourner vers le châtain et de croiser son regard qui criait clairement « Je vais mourir dans un vulgaire café de Sunnyside, et tu trouves cela drôle. Tu es fou, Blaine Devon Anderson ! ».

- J'étais simplement terrorisé à l'idée que vous ne soyez si amères avec lui qu'il ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de moi ensuite…

Et pourtant, Kurt avait lourdement insisté auprès de Blaine pour rencontrer ses amis, même s'il était parfaitement conscient que cela ne serait pas facile parce que le vendeur leur avait tout raconté sur la façon dont il lui avait menti. Mais Blaine trouvait toujours une excuse : Mercedes était prise par la recherche d'un fond de commerce afin de réaliser son rêve, Puck avait une compétition de boxe, Brittany était partie en vacance avec Santana ou Quinn chez ses beaux-parents. Et il savait que Kurt n'était pas dupe, mais il faisait cela pour son bien car les commentaires assassins que ses amis faisaient sur le modéliste quand il leurs en parlait laissaient présager qu'il allait vraiment passer un très sale quart d'heure.

Jusqu'à la semaine précédente où Kurt avait menacé de le priver de sexe jusqu'à ce que les présentations soient faites, juste après avoir fait l'acquisition d'un pantalon doré qui le rendait outrageusement et diablement désirable. Et Blaine avait cédé, parce que ne pas pouvoir faire sauter le bouton de cet habit était au delà de ses limites.

- Et cela aurait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver, lâcha Puck.

Et se fut le signal que ses amis semblaient attendre. Tous commencèrent à exprimer leurs pensées, dans un brouhaha où vibrait l'animosité.

- Parce qu'il t'a menti, Blaine !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne voit plus son Philip ?

- Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, Blainee !

- Ce n'est pas la personne qu'il te faut. Il est mauvais. Quelqu'un qui joue avec les sentiments des autres est forcement mauvais.

- Il profite de toi. Tu es un amusement pour lui !

- Ne…

- C'est faux !

La voix de Kurt était vibrante et Blaine sentait sa main trembler sur la sienne, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux que son petit-ami ne se laisse pas insulter en silence. Un véritable combat intérieur se déroulait dans son esprit, car le vendeur ne pouvait prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre des camps. Parce que ses amis étaient aussi importants que Kurt. D'une manière différente certes, mais aussi importants. C'était comme lui demander de choisir entre sa famille et son amour. Impossible.

- J'aime Blaine !

Un sourire stupide s'étira sur les lèvres du vendeur et les doigts de Kurt se crispèrent entre ses doigts, semblant ainsi vouloir s'assurer que personne ne pourrait le lui arracher. Une étincelle d'or flamboyait dans ses yeux, et son corps lui-même semblait crépiter, ce qui fit naître une vague de désir entre les reins de Blaine. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour fantasmer sur un Kurt possessif et le vendeur secoua la tête pour s'extraire des toilettes imaginaires où il se trouvait avec son petit-ami.

- D'accord, j'ai fait des erreurs. Et vous ne pensez pas que le fait de savoir que Blaine continue de m'aimer après mon mensonge ne me fait pas me sentir assez coupable ?

Il se tut quelques secondes, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre, pointant un doigt fin et blanc vers Quinn, qui était assis en face de lui.

- Mais je doute qu'une bande de crétins préhistoriques comme vous ne puisse comprendre cela.

Blaine admira le courage dont il faisait preuve, parce qu'il fallait en avoir pour prononcer les mots qu'il venait de prononcer devant Puck, qui possédait deux fois sa carrure et faisait craquer les jointures de ses poings depuis que Kurt avait ouvert la bouche.

Un silence suivit les propos du châtain, chacun semblant prendre la mesure de l'insulte qui venait de lui être faite. Et ce fut Brittany qui réalisa la première, cherchant immédiatement refuge contre l'épaule de Puck, assis à son côté, qui enroula un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Puis Quinn, qui esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser, mais la main de Mercedes se posa sur la sienne, apaisante, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas se déchaîner sur Kurt. Et jamais Blaine n'avait autant apprécié le don qu'avait son amie à la peau d'ébène quand il s'agissait de calmer quelqu'un, parce que sous des apparences fragiles, Quinn pouvait être plus féroce qu'une lionne.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne frappe pas les filles !

Puck venait de heurter Kurt là où cela lui faisait le plus mal et le dernier mot éclata dans l'air opaque tandis que la main du châtain se dégageait brusquement de celle de Blaine, pour se figer devant sa bouche. Ses grands yeux bleu s'embuèrent, leur contour rougissant, et son menton commença à trembler. Blaine fusilla son ami du regard et voulut attirer son petit-ami contre lui, dans un geste protecteur et rassurant, mais celui-ci s'écarta de lui dans un geste qui transforma le cœur du vendeur en une masse lourde et froide.

- 'Vais aux toilettes, marmonna Kurt d'une voix faible avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de se diriger d'un pas trop rapide pour être normal vers la porte des cabinets.

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de Puck, il se tourna en levant sa main vers Quinn, par dessus les cheveux blonds de Brittany, et la paume de la jeune femme vint heurter la sienne avec joie.

- C'était vraiment mesquin Noah, grogna Blaine. Le traiter de _fille_ parce qu'il est gay. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas comme ça.

Le sourire de son ami glissa sur son visage, et ses yeux marrons s'ouvrirent grandement, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

- J'le suis, Anderson. J'te jure.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ?

Sa voix était dure, mais il était furieux que ses amis ne comprennent pas qu'ils devaient accepter les excuses de Kurt parce que lui l'avait fait. Lui n'avait rien dit quand Brittany s'était mise avec Santana qui pourtant, selon Sebastian, était une coureuse de jupon de premier ordre avant de la rencontrer. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque Puck lui racontait ses aventures avec des femmes mariées, avant de réussir à construire une relation assez stable la danseuse étoile rousse du cinéma. Et il n'avait rien dit quand Quinn avait annoncé qu'elle s'installait avec Artie, alors qu'il la pensait incapable d'avoir une vie tranquille.

- Parc' qu'on est pas des crétins préhistoriques. Et parc' qu'il mérite de souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir.

- C'est ce que vous pensez aussi ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers les trois jeunes femmes.

Elles hochèrent la tête avec gravité.

- Cependant, je suis d'accord pour dire que Puck est peut-être allé trop loin, dit doucement Mercedes en posant son regard plein de bonté sur Blaine.

Le jeune homme au crâne rasé lui jeta un regard assassin en marmonnant « Merci pour l'soutien, traîtresse ».

- Mais, continua-t-elle, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, Boy.

- Et ce n'est pas lui qui te rendra heureux, conclut Quinn. Tu en as eu la preuve quand il t'a brisé le cœur.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à moi de décider de cela ? demanda Blaine.

- Il réussit à te tromper parce que tu l'aimes, répondit Brittany. Et nous, on voit ce qu'il est réellement. Je sais ce que c'est parce que, d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis à ta place, Blainee.

La main de Puckerman se referma avec plus de force sur l'épaule de la blonde et celle de Quinn l'y rejoignit, tandis que même Mercedes la regardait avec tendresse.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien, reprit Blaine tendresse. Et je vous remercie pour cela. Mais, pour le moment, mon bien passe par la présence de Kurt.

Quinn leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Et votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi parce que vous êtres la… La famille que je n'ai pas. Mais parfois, vous pouvez vous tromper, admettez-le.

Il se tourna vers Quinn, qui sirotait maintenant le contenu de son verre de limonade, la paille glissée entre ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

- Quinn, tu n'aimais pas Santana et pourtant, depuis un an, elle n'a jamais cessé de traiter Brittany comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Pas vrai, Brittany ?

- Sanny est une licorne, acquiesça la blonde avec un sourire.

- Alors je vous demande de laisser Kurt être une licorne aussi.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Blaine n'entendit plus que les bavardages joyeux des familles qui occupaient les tables près de la leur et les claquements des talons des serveuses sur le sol.

- Anderson.

Les yeux de Noah brillaient maintenant d'un étrange éclat que Blaine ne leur connaissait pas.

- J'aime pas Kurt. Mais j'vais faire un effort, pour toi. _On_ va faire un effort pour toi. Parc' qu'on…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, tandis que les yeux de Blaine s'embuaient de larmes parce que les mots que Noah ne parvenait à prononcer touchait le fond de son cœur. Après quelques secondes de gêne palpable, ce fut finalement Quinn qui vint au secours de Puckerman.

- T'aime.

- Merci, souffla le vendeur.

Afin de cacher son émotion, il se concentra sur son verre de jus d'orange, qu'il fit tourner entre ses mains comme s'il cherchait à saisir toutes les nuances de la boisson.

Ses amis et lui ne se disaient jamais qu'ils s'aimaient ou qu'ils formaient une sorte de famille, complètement originale, mais où chacun aurait sacrifié beaucoup pour le bonheur de l'autre. Cela leur semblait tellement évident que l'évoquer à haute voix aurait été comme dire que l'être humain respirait ou que les chiens avaient quatre pattes. Ils préféraient se le montrer par des gestes et des attentions, tels que les accolades protectrices de Puck, les chatouilles de Brittany, les gâteaux que Mercedes leur amenait à chaque fois, ou l'agressivité de Quinn envers ceux qui osaient les heurter. Mais entendre Noah exprimer leur sentiment d'affection ne le rendait que plus réels.

Le bruit de la chaise qui glissait par terre, sur sa droite, et une bouffée de son parfum favori ramena Blaine à la réalité. Kurt était revenu des toilettes et le vendeur devina à la couleur rouge de son nez, qu'il avait dû laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Mais, à présent, il toisait les amis de Blaine, comme pour les défier de lui faire une nouvelle remarque.

Le vendeur passa son bras le long de la taille de Kurt et déposa un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le creux de son épaule. Il pouvait toujours sentir que son petit-ami était tendu et ses doigts caressèrent sa hanche, afin de tenter de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien maintenant. Et peut-être que Kurt le comprit, parce qu'il soupira profondément et que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Ecoute Kurt, commença Quinn en avançant son siège vers lui. Nous n'aurions pas dû te dire ce que nous t'avons dit.

- Ouai, j'aurais pas dû t'dire que t'étais une fille, marmonna Noah. Parc' que j'suis bien placé pour savoir qu'les gays ont les mêmes couilles qu'les hétéros. J'ai vu assez souvent Anderson sous la douche pour…

- Hum… coupa Mercedes tandis que le châtain s'empêchait visiblement de sourire. Je crois que Kurt a saisi l'idée, Puck.

- Hein ? Oh, oui. Pardon.

- Donc, on te laisse une chance de devenir une licorne, conclut joyeusement Brittany.

- Heu…

Blaine fit pression sur la hanche de Kurt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait accepter sans chercher à trouver une logique au propos de la grande blonde.

- Merci. Je ferais tout pour veiller sur l'être avec lequel j'ai conclu une alliance, comme toute bonne licorne.

- Alors, bienvenu parmi nous, Kurt, dit gravement Puck en lui se penchant par dessus la table pour lui tendre la main.

Le modéliste posa sa paume contre la sienne et Blaine sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules tandis que les mains des deux jeunes hommes se serraient. Un peu trop rapidement certes, mais c'était un début et Blaine faisait confiance au temps pour changer les choses et rendre les rapports entre Kurt et ses amis moins froids.

- Alors Quinn, reprit Mercedes comme s'ils venaient tout juste de s'installer à la table et que l'altercation avec Kurt n'avait jamais existée, tu as enfin trouvé une maison adaptée à Artie ?

Et Blaine ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller contre le cou de Kurt, dont les doigts vinrent distraitement caresser ses boucles brunes désordonnées tandis que Quinn expliquait les dernières visites qu'elle et son petit-ami avait fait, dans l'Illinois, en quête d'une maison où le fauteuil roulant d'Artie ne poserait aucun problème. Et lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire discret dû à une remarque idiote de Noah, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur en repoussant l'idée que le bonheur sur lequel il naviguait ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et que les ténèbres finiraient obligatoirement par recouvrir la lumière.


	3. The house song

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vous envois plein d'affection.

* * *

**The house song.**

* * *

- Blaine ?

La main de Kurt tira sur la sienne, mais Blaine n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Le spectacle que lui offrait le salon qui se trouvait devant ses yeux l'obnubilait complètement et même si son petit-ami s'était métamorphosé en dragon, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à détourner le regard de la pièce.

- Hum ?

- Blaine !

Le vendeur s'arracha à la contemplation de la bibliothèque en chêne qui recouvrait deux murs et où étaient incrustées quatre fenêtres, faisant ressortir le parquet marron, pour se tourner vers Kurt, légèrement agacé.

- Oui, mon Amour ?

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Kurt, qui continuait de tirer sur sa main, comme un enfant impatient.

- C'est lui. C'est l'appartement que l'on cherche depuis trois mois.

Le modéliste et le vendeur avaient prit la décision de s'installer ensembles, après de longues conversations et mois de réflexion. L'idée leur était apparue lorsque les deux jeunes hommes avaient réalisé que, depuis deux ans, ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensembles et que, les week-ends ou les vacances, ils étaient toujours fourrés dans l'un ou l'autre de leurs appartements. Et Kurt avait réussi à convaincre Blaine qu'acheter était une bonne solution parce que cela leur coûterait moins cher que de louer toute leurs vies, finalement.

Blaine se sentait prêt à s'engager, parce qu'il avait maintenant vingt sept ans et, surtout, parce qu'il voulait construire une relation durable avec Kurt. Et les encouragements de ses amis, dont le châtain gagnait peu à peu la confiance, l'avaient conforté dans son choix, ainsi que l'enthousiasme dont Quinn faisait preuve quand elle décrivait, au téléphone, sa nouvelle vie entre les mêmes murs qu'Artie. Quant à sa famille, ils ne savaient rien et Blaine n'était même pas certain qu'ils connaissent le prénom de son petit-ami. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, car Tom Anderson ne pourrait pas le salir en commentant la vie « débraillée » de son cadet.

- Je sais, déglutit le vendeur.

Blaine l'avait su depuis le moment où il avait passé le seuil, trente minutes plus tôt, dans le dos de l'agent immobilier portant une improbable chemise rose fluorescente. Il était aussitôt tombé sous le charme de cet appartement qui combinait une architecture moderne et une décoration évoquant les années mile neuf cent soixante. Et la cage d'escalier en fer noir qui zigzaguait le long de la façade lui avait immédiatement évoqué l'appartement de la série F.R.I.E.N.D.S, dans laquelle il avait toujours adoré les liens qui unissaient les personnages qui vivaient presque tous ensembles. Cela l'avait fait aussitôt se sentir en terrain ami, comme si Monica ou Joey allaient apparaître au détour d'une porte.

- C'est lui que je vois dans mes souvenirs, quand je m'imagine me remémorer le passé sur mon lit de mort.

- Moi aussi.

Kurt se mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure et Blaine tapa doucement sur le dos de sa main afin qu'il cesse de se torturer ainsi. Mais il savait ce qui inquiétait le châtain, et il voyait de nouveau les ombres noires danser dans ses yeux, figures maléfiques que Blaine détestait et dont il commençait à comprendre la danse, échos des pensées qui ricochaient dans l'esprit du modéliste.

- Quel est le prix de ce bien ? demanda le vendeur à l'agent immobilier qui observait la rue de la fenêtre.

Blaine ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions et il était venu visiter cet appartement sur Bleecker Street, parfaitement conscient que le prix du mètre carré était exorbitant. Greenwich Village était devenu un endroit huppé, prisé par les nouveaux riches en quête d'une ambiance moins impersonnelle que celle de l'Upper East Side ou encore de l'Upper West Side. Et les biens immobiliers s'y arrachaient comme les articles du Walmart, le premier jour des soldes.

- Deux millions cinq cent soixante quinze mille dollars, répondit l'agent immobilier en se tournant vers eux et en croisant les bras.

Deux millions cinq cent soixante quinze mille dollars ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépenser autant d'argent, même pour un appartement qui répondait parfaitement à leurs attentes, comme spécialement construit pour eux. Blaine ne pouvait pas demander une somme aussi importante à sa banque, parce que le banquier lui rirait au nez en voyant son misérable salaire, qui ne suffirait pas à rembourser une somme aussi imposante, même s'il travaillait jusqu'à quatre vingt ans. Et même Kurt, avec son salaire plus que correct, ne pouvait pas prétendre demander un million, parce qu'on lui répondrait qu'avec un travail dans la mode, il n'avait pas la stabilité de l'emploi.

- C'est impossible, Kurt, soupira Blaine en secouant la doucement la tête. Nous allons devoir faire un énorme emprunt.

Il s'attendait à ce que son petit-ami se renfrogne mais les yeux de Kurt devinrent brillants et il prit les mains de Blaine entre les siennes.

- Je demanderai à mon père une avance sur mon héritage.

Certes, Monsieur Hummel pourrait leur faciliter grandement l'achat s'il accordait cette faveur à son fils. Avec son garage dont les activités ne cessaient de prospérer, la somme d'argent qui revenait à Kurt était conséquente. Mais…

- Ça ne suffira pas, affirma Blaine. Si nous achetons cet appartement, il va falloir renoncer à beaucoup de choses durant un certains temps.

- Blaine…

Kurt entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Blaine, pour aller appuyer sur un endroit précis de l'esprit du vendeur. Ce dernier savait très bien que la modéliste s'affairait en ce moment même à faire sauter toutes ses défenses et ses argumentaires. Il détestait lorsque Kurt faisait cela parce qu'il parvenait toujours à ses fins et le faisait céder, bien que souvent Blaine n'opposait pas de véritable résistance car heureux de faire plaisir à son petit-ami. Et les rares fois où le châtain ne parvenait pas à le prendre par les sentiments, il le prenait par la ceinture. Alors Blaine devina que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne joutait plus que pour le plaisir, connaissant déjà le nom du vainqueur.

- Peu importe si l'on doit vendre tous nos meubles pour le financer, continua Kurt, dormir sur un matelas à même le sol pendant deux ans et manger simplement des pommes de terre à chaque repas.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Blaine parce qu'imaginer Kurt sommeiller sur un simple matelas alors qu'il se plaignait que le lit du vendeur était trop bas, lui donnant la sensation de passer ses nuits sur « le matelas de la maison du castor de Narnia » était drôle. Il imaginait parfaitement les longues minutes de discours sur les bienfaits d'un sommier sur-élevé qui suivraient son réveil.

- S'il te plait, Kurt, souffla Blaine en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu râles déjà quand on mange des pâtes plus de deux fois par semaine.

- Mais… bafouilla le châtain tandis que son front se plissait et que ses yeux cherchait un soutien invisible autour de lui. Je… Ce n'est…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea de nouveau ses iris bleu dans celles de Blaine, qui sentit sa poitrine se gonfler joyeusement tandis qu'il se laissait couler dans ce regard qui ne cessait de le secouer, même après deux ans de vie presque commune.

- Je ferai un effort, je te le promets.

- Tu es conscient que tu vas devoir renoncer aux habits de créateurs, s'amusa le vendeur.

Une moue se forma sur les lèvres du modéliste et Blaine dû se retenir pour ne pas déposer un baiser sur elles. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage tandis que le nez de Kurt se retroussait, faisant comprendre au vendeur qu'il était contrarié.

- Blaine ! s'écria le châtain. C'est notre vie future qui est en jeu. Alors, il est évident que je renoncerai au luxe pour notre bonheur !

- Kurt…

Sa respiration se coupa momentanément devant cette déclaration, comme si Puckerman venait de surgir de nul part et de lui lancer un uppercut dans l'estomac. Il savait ce que représentait le luxe pour son petit-ami.

- Idiot, bougonna joyeusement Kurt. Je t'aime.

Son petit-ami embrassa tendrement son front, tandis que l'agent immobilier se raclait la gorge afin que les deux jeunes hommes n'oublient pas sa présence. Les joues de Kurt prirent une délicieuse teinte rose et Blaine passa ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de se blottir contre sa poitrine, ce qui sembla provoquer une crise aiguë de toux chez l'agent immobilier, pour le plus grand amusement du vendeur.

- D'accord, Kurt, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans les plis de son T-shirt.

Il déposait les armes aux pieds du modéliste et cela le soulagea parce qu'il désirait vraiment vivre entre ses murs.

- Pour l'appartement ?

- Oui.

Kurt repoussa Blaine, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, et sautilla sur place en battant des mains, ressemblant à un enfant qui venait de convaincre ses parents de lui acheter le jouet qu'il désirait. Le vendeur ne pu qu'éclater de rire à la vue de son petit-ami émettant des sons qui étaient des cris de joie étouffés, tandis que l'agent immobilier les regardaient avec méfiance, tels deux fous. Puis, après quelques secondes, Kurt se précipita de nouveau dans les bras de Blaine, le serrant si fort que cela lui coupait le souffle.

- Je vais tout faire pour essayer d'obtenir une promotion, Blaine, fit Kurt d'une voix soudainement grave. J'appellerai mon père dès que l'on sera chez moi et je vendrai les pièces haute-couture que je ne porte plus. Certaines valent une petite fortune, tu sais.

Blaine n'en doutait pas et il songea que Kurt devait vraiment vouloir cet appartement pour se séparer d'une partie des trésors qui se cachaient au sein de son armoire.

- On sera heureux ici, murmura le châtain juste contre le lobe de l'oreille de Blaine, je te le promets. Et chaque jour sera un petit morceau du paradis tombé du ciel.

- Je te fais confiance, Kurt. Je te fais confiance.


	4. My wish

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici enfin la rencontre entre Blaine & Burt. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans vous dévoiler la fin, alors je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.

* * *

**My wish.**

* * *

Blaine fixait la porte rouge qui se trouvait devant lui comme s'il s'agissait de la porte ouvrant sur la salle du Jugement Dernier. Et, dans son esprit, c'était vraiment cela. Sauf que la personne qui allait décider s'il pourrait vivre ou devrait mourir n'était pas Dieu, mais Burt Hummel. Burt Hummel, que le vendeur trouvait bien plus terrifiant que la grande figure de l'Éternel parce qu'il était le seul qui avait assez d'influence sur Kurt pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas la personne avec qui il pourrait passer le reste de ses jours. Et ce jugement serait bien pire que toutes les damnations les plus horribles. Alors, même si son amant l'exhortait à la tranquillité depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture qui les avait transporté jusqu'à San Fransisco, Blaine se faisait l'impression d'un accusé attendant que le Juge de la Cour Suprême ne rende son verdict.

Son cœur battait tellement rapidement qu'il entendait le sang pulser à ses oreilles et sa jambe gauche tressautait nerveusement, semblant ordonner à Blaine de s'enfuir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais la main de Kurt était fermement ancrée à la sienne, malgré la moiteur de la paume du vendeur, et l'obligeait à rester avec lui, sur le perron de la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Il allait certainement faire un malaise avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte parce qu'il avait chaud, peinait à respirer convenablement et qu'il sentait ses muscles se contracter seuls, comme s'il se trouvait en pleine séance de boxe. Ou peut-être qu'il allait céder à la nausée qui montait de son estomac et vomir sur les chaussures de Burt, ou de Finn, ou de Carole. Et ce ne serait définitivement pas la meilleure manière de s'attirer les faveurs de la famille de Kurt.

- Tout va bien, Blaine, chuchota Kurt.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? gémit le vendeur. Pourquoi pas plutôt dans un mois ou… Un an ?

- Nous vivons ensembles depuis un ans, et nous connaissons depuis trois, mon Amour, répondit le châtain avec amusement. Je crois que nous avons assez attendu. Mon père demande à te rencontrer depuis une éternité, et si je n'avais pas été si occupé par mon travail, nous serions venu bien avant.

- Mais il me connaît ! glapit Blaine. Nous nous parlons au téléphone, quand il appelle et que je décroche.

- Tu parles des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles tu débites des lieux communs sur la météo parce que tu es terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui ?

- Je ne suis pas terrorisé, marmonna Blaine. Je suis prudent.

- Oh Blaine, tu parles de mon père comme s'il était un fou furieux ! s'exclama Kurt en étouffant un rire. Il ne va pas te tuer ! Carole ne permettrait jamais que cela se produise chez elle, de toute façon.

Le vendeur tourna si brusquement la tête vers lui que son cou craqua, et son amant éclata de rire devant sa mine effrayée.

- Je te déteste, Kurt.

- Tu ne peux pas me détester, affirma le châtain.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une…

Blaine fut interrompu par les lèvres chaudes et acidulées de Kurt qui se posaient sur les siennes. Effectivement, c'était un bon argument, songea le vendeur tandis qu'il entourait de sa main libre la taille de son amant pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Bonjour, Blaine Anderson, fit une voix grave en appuyant sur son prénom.

Le vendeur sursauta violemment et s'écarta vivement de Kurt, manquant de trébucher sur l'imposante valise grise du modéliste et se rattrapant de justesse à l'épaule du châtain qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand les doigts de Blaine s'enfoncèrent dans les creux de sa clavicule.

- Je… On… Ne…

Blaine sentit ses joues s'empourprer et s'obligea à inspirer profondément, tentant de focaliser son regard ailleurs que sur les énormes mains de Burt Hummel. Sa casquette d'un vert passé sembla être un excellent compromis et il reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement tremblante en s'adressant à l'ours brun buvant un soda qui se trouvait sur le tissu. Il savait que ce n'était pas très poli, mais s'il regardait Burt Hummel maintenant, il ne parviendrait jamais à prononcer une phrase correcte.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Hum...

- Papa ! s'écria Kurt, en noyant la fin de sa salutation.

Le châtain enroula ses bras autour du cou de son géniteur et plaqua deux baisers sur ses joues, avant de le serrer brièvement contre lui, en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Et Blaine ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de la joyeuse relation d'amour qui reliait Kurt et Burt de façon flagrante, parce que lui ne vivrait jamais ce genre de scène avec Tom (et si cela venait à se produire, il irait sûrement se baigner dans une cuve d'alcool à désinfecter de peur que Blaine ne lui ait transmis son homosexualité par simple contact).

- Bonjour, fils.

- Attention à mon gilet Dior, papa, fit Kurt lorsque son père commença à frotter son dos, ne sachant visiblement pas comment répondre à la démonstration d'affection du châtain. Un faux-pli et tu ruineras les quinze minutes qu'il m'a fallu pour le repasser correctement.

Burt grogna en souriant et s'écarta de Kurt.

- Heureusement que tu ne travailles pas dans un pressing.

- Oui, heureusement. Parce que Blaine et moi peinons déjà à rembourser notre prêt avec mon salaire actuel. Alors, avec celui d'un employé de pressing, nous aurions finit à la rue.

Le front du garagiste se plissa légèrement.

- Tu exagères, Kurt, ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir Blaine qui ne voulait pas que Burt pense qu'il laissait le châtain mourir de faim. Nous vivons bien. Simplement, tu ne peux plus courir les boutiques de luxe tous les week-end.

- Et d'ailleurs, tu t'en plains toutes les semaines au téléphone, finit Burt en donnant une petite tape affectueuse dans le dos de Kurt. Enfin, quand tu ne discours pas sur les différences de la soie et du coton. Ou sur la façon dont Blaine est merveilleux.

Ce fut au tour du modéliste de rougir légèrement et il protesta à voix basse mais Blaine savait que c'était la vérité parce qu'il entendait ce que Kurt disait à son père, quand ils s'appelaient. Même s'il faisait semblant d'être passionné par la télévision et de ne pas écouter ce que le châtain racontait, au téléphone, dans leur chambre.

- Où sont Carole et Finn ? demanda joyeusement Kurt, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

- Carole prépare votre lit et Finn essaye d'échapper à la boite à paroles qui est assise dans le salon.

- Oh, Rachel est ici ?

Rachel était la petite amie de Finn et une amie d'enfance de Kurt, avec qui il partageait ses rêves de grandeurs et son goût pour les paillettes. Ce qui leur avait valu de recevoir de sa part, au précédent Noël, un affreux coussins pailleté dont Blaine avait tenté de se débarrasser en le tachant, quelques jours plus tard. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'astuce du modéliste lorsqu'il s'agissait de tissu. Alors, las de se disputer avec Kurt au sujet de l'objet, Blaine avait fini par accepter qu'il trône sur leur canapé. Blaine savait également que Rachel était excessivement bavarde parce que Kurt passait régulièrement des heures au téléphone avec elle. Cependant, il n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix parce qu'elle appelait le châtain sur son portable.

Blaine s'imaginait Rachel comme une jeune femme boulotte, volubile et souriante, éternellement vêtue de couleurs pastelles. Une sorte de Tracy Turnblad du vingt-et-unième siècle. Malgré la description que lui en avait faite Kurt, incapable de lui montrer une image, arguant que Rachel avait trop horreur de son physique pour se laisser photographier. Heureusement qu'elle avait choisi de devenir metteur en scène et non comédienne, sinon son complexe aurait pu poser un certain nombre de problème.

- Nous devrions aller les rejoindre avant que Finn ne lance une razzia dans la cuisine.

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine dans la sienne et passa devant Burt, pour entraîner le vendeur dans une entrée au papier peint de couleur crème, presque entièrement recouvert de photographies de membres de la famille Hummel-Hudson, ensembles ou seuls. L'une d'elle, sur lequel se tenait un petit Kurt faisant un coloriage et tirant la langue d'application, le visage couvert de traînées de couleurs, fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Blaine en même temps qu'un pincement au cœur : la dernière fois qu'il avait rendu visite à sa famille, toutes les photographies sur lesquels il apparaissait avaient disparu. Exceptée, à son grand étonnement, celle qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Cooper, où son frère et lui se battaient amicalement.

- Vous en avez encore ajouté ? demanda Kurt en s'arrêtant soudainement devant un grand cadre contenant Burt et Carole qui se souriaient, devant ce que Blaine identifia comme la Tour Eiffel. Vous allez devoir agrandir l'entrée si vous continuez !

Tandis que le châtain continuait de commenter les changements de la décoration qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux ans, le vendeur sentit le regard gris de Burt se poser sur lui et ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête, dans un réflexe.

Les iris de Burt glissaient sur lui, aussi froides qu'une lame de fer, et s'enfonçaient au travers de Blaine, qui se sentait comme un enfant prit en faute. Coupable d'enlever son fils, son unique source de bonheur durant des années et la seule preuve physique que sa femme avait existé, à un père. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir du ressentiment envers lui, parce que ce serait comme lui en vouloir d'aimer son fils et de vouloir seulement le meilleur pour lui. Pourtant, Blaine n'ôtait pas Kurt à sa famille. Il veillait sur lui, pour le leur rendre épanouit et heureux, plus brillant à chaque visite et appel.

Puis, les yeux du garagiste dérivèrent lentement jusqu'aux mains liées des deux jeunes hommes et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire discret. Son regard se fit soudainement plus chaud et les doigts de Blaine serrèrent plus fort ceux de Kurt, qui ne le réalisa pas, perdu dans sa critique d'un vase qui se trouvait sur un guéridon. Il avait la sensation qu'un combat intérieur se déroulait en Burt, celui des ombres et de la lumière, et que le garagiste ne savait vraiment à quel force il devait céder. Blaine ne pouvait plus qu'attendre que le père de son amant fasse son choix et la chaleur dans ses yeux laissait présager qu'il se rangerait du bon côté et n'entraverait pas sa relation avec Kurt.

- Tu devrais rejoindre le salon, Kurt, fit Burt. Tout le monde t'attend comme le messie.

Le châtain acquiesça et entraîna Blaine d'un pas sautillant sur environ un mètre, avant de se retourner brutalement.

- Tu peux rentrer nos valises, papa ?

- Bien sur, Kurt. Et Blaine va m'aider. N'est-ce pas, Blaine ?

Le vendeur interrogea Kurt du regard et le vit hocher la tête imperceptiblement.

- Oh, heu… bafouilla Blaine. Oui, bien sur !

Blaine abandonna la main de Kurt à regret et rebroussa chemin pour se trouver sur le perron, tandis que son amant pénétrait dans la pièce à vivre en provoquant de grands cris féminins qui provenaient probablement de Rachel. Et quand la porte se referma sur eux, les laissant face à face sur le perron, Blaine sentit son cœur s'affoler de nouveau, tandis que ses paumes redevenaient moites.

- Je prend la mauve et vous prenez la grise ? demanda innocemment le vendeur.

- Ne joue pas à l'idiot, Blaine, répondit Burt en croisant les bras. Tu sais bien que j'aurais pu m'occuper seul des valises.

Le vendeur soupira, avant de hausser les épaules, tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser sa jambe tressauter de nouveau à cause de l'angoisse qui l'envahissait.

- Je pouvais toujours espérer le contraire.

Le garagiste sourit et Blaine songea que c'était un signe encourageant.

- Je voulais te parler de Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête. Le moment qu'il redoutait depuis que Kurt lui avait annoncé leur voyage à San Fransisco était arrivé et dans quelques minutes, il serait fixé.

- Je… commença-t-il en se tordant les mains.

- Non, Blaine, coupa Burt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le discours du père protecteur que tu t'es imaginé durant le trajet. Je voulais juste que tu me fasses une promesse.

Le vendeur s'était attendu à beaucoup de questions et d'accusations, mais pas à cela. Et le ton calme sur lequel lui parlait Burt était mille fois plus impressionnant que n'importe quelle colère. Il ne parvenait à se détacher des yeux gris qui le fixaient comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de son âme, lui rappelant légèrement Kurt, et tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles du garagiste plutôt que sur le rythme sourd du sang qui pulsait dans sa poitrine.

- Je veux que tu veilles sur lui et que son bonheur passe toujours avant le tien.

- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre, affirma Blaine d'une voix grave, depuis notre premier baiser. Son bonheur est le mien et je ne peux pas être heureux s'il ne l'est pas.

Burt s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, en lui souriant doucement tandis que la lumière chaude chassait la froideur de ses iris. Et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de songer aux cérémonies d'adoubement des Chevaliers du Moyen-Age en Europe, lorsque le Seigneur baissait son épée sur l'épaule de l'Homme afin de lui signifier qu'il faisait désormais parti des élus.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tellement que je dois enfermer cet amour au fond de moi, parce que si je le laissais m'envahir, j'en deviendrai probablement fou.

Pendant une seconde, Blaine crut voir des larmes mouiller les yeux du garagiste. Mais ce devait simplement être un reflet du soleil qui brillait trop fort au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Allons au salon. Je suis certain que Carole, Finn et Rachel ont hâte de te rencontrer.

Et lui aussi avait hâte de les rencontrer parce que Kurt ne cessait d'évoquer la douceur de Carole, la naïveté de Finn et les anecdotes piquantes de Rachel. Et maintenant qu'il était certain que Burt ne le bouterait pas hors de sa demeure ou n'essayerait pas de convaincre son fils qu'il était un mauvais compagnon, il pourrait être plus tranquille et profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle belle-famille, qui deviendrait peut-être, avec le temps, la famille qu'il n'avait plus.

- Oui, Monsieur Hummel.

Les doigts du garagiste se contractèrent sur son épaule, ce qui aurait certainement fait défaillir Blaine quelques minutes plus tôt, lui conférant une petite bouffée d'adrénaline, avant que Burt ne s'éloigne de lui pour prendre les deux valises.

- Burt. Appelle moi Burt… Fils.

Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit le dernier mot du garagiste, parce personne ne l'avait nommé de la sorte depuis que Tom avait eu connaissance de son homosexualité.

* * *

**Note "culturelle" : **Tracy Turnblad est l'héroine d'Hairspray.


	5. The way you look tonight

**Note de l'auteur : **Je fis une indigestion de guimauves en relisant ce chapitre. J'espère que ce ne sera pas votre cas. Je vous remercie de me lire. Et je vous envois des bisous en forme de coeurs, puisque l'on est dans la thématique.

* * *

**The way you look tonight.**

* * *

- Oh.

La vaste étendue de sable plongeant dans les eaux limpides de l'océan Pacifique qui se trouvait devant Blaine s'était soudain mise à vaciller doucement, comme s'il se trouvait dans une boule à neige qu'un géant secouait. Il chercha quelque chose auquel il puisse se raccrocher mais seules les bouteilles de Gin et de Schweepes à demi-vides qui se trouvaient à sa gauche lui offraient une accroche. Alors, il enfonça ses doigts dans le sable tiède en concentrant son regard sur le soleil rougeoyant qui semblait s'enfoncer sous la surface de l'eau, la teintant d'une multitude de reflet aux couleurs chaudes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda tranquillement la voix de Kurt, sur sa droite.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, un peu.

- Moi aussi. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de boire, Blaine.

Le vendeur acquiesça d'un bruit de gorge. Il sentait ses problèmes s'envoler au loin, tandis que son corps lui semblait soudain aussi léger que l'air et qu'un sourire idiot se plaquait sur son visage, à la simple vue d'une vague se brisant sur le sable où à la sensation de la brise fraîche qui courait sur sa peau. En achetant la bouteille de Gin, Kurt et lui n'avaient pas eu l'intention de se transformer en marionnettes grotesques commandées par l'alcool. Simplement de se plonger dans l'état de bonheur paisible dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement. Ils avaient passé l'âge des excès et Blaine avait trop peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Kurt, s'ils se soulaient.

- J'ai toujours aimé les plages sauvages de Californie, dit rêveusement le châtain Tu te retrouves seul avec la nature et tu la sens qui pénètre sous ta peau, coule dans tes veines et explose dans ta poitrine.

- Comme l'amour.

L'alcool avait toujours eu tendance à rendre Blaine pathétiquement lyrique et il songea que cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. Heureusement, le châtain ne lui en tenait jamais compte et parvenait même à trouver cela « adorable », ce que le vendeur avait des difficultés à concevoir.

- Oui.

Une mouette cria, au dessus de leurs têtes et Blaine voulu la regarder. Mais le mouvement trop rapide de ses yeux lui fit de nouveau perdre l'équilibre et il décida de s'allonger afin de palier à cela. Sans aucune délicatesse, le vendeur laissa son dos basculer en arrière et heurter le sable, avant poser sa main gauche entre le haut de ses cheveux et le sol, afin d'éviter que les grains jaunes et brillants n'envahissent ses boucles.

- Je crois que mon père t'aime bien.

- Je crois que je l'aime bien aussi. Surtout quand il raconte des anecdotes sur ton enfance.

Blaine pouffa, contemplant l'immensité du ciel où flottait un nuage que le soleil couchant rendait rose.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une sorte de test pour voir si la personne avec qui je sors ne va pas s'enfuir en courant après avoir entendu dire que je portais un kilt à mon premier bal de promotion. D'ailleurs, merci de ne pas avoir ri parce que Phili…

Le vendeur gronda et Kurt se tut.

- Je suis bien mieux que Philip.

- Evidement, répondit le châtain d'un ton chaleureux qui fit deviner à Blaine qu'il souriait. Je choisis toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et ma famille semble aussi penser que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Cela faisait trois heures que les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté la demeure des Hummel-Hudson pour rentrer à New-York au volant du cabriolet de fonction de Kurt, et Blaine devait avouer que la famille extraordinaire du châtain lui manquait déjà. Si Burt lui jetait encore parfois des regards suspicieux, ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs comme leur amour du sport et une étrange passion pour les plats surgelés. Carole était simplement adorable, le traitant comme s'il les fréquentait depuis des années et Finn était attachant, avec son corps qui semblait trop grand pour lui et son innocence qui lui rappelait Brittany. Et même Rachel était sympathique à sa façon, avec son énergie permanente et ses histoires sur les coulisses de Broadway.

Avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction de la Ville Debout, Kurt avait tenu à lui montrer son endroit favori et ils avaient fait un détour jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant. En chemin, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petite épicerie afin d'acheter quelques gâteaux pour la longue route qui les attendait ensuite et les bouteilles de Gin et de Schweeps avaient terminé dans leur panier parce que, selon le châtain, ils se devaient de fêter le fait que Blaine ait rencontré sa famille. Puis, ils avaient rejoint une magnifique plage et avait bu raisonnablement, la chaleur déclinante s'occupant de rendre plus rapides et plus forts qu'ils ne l'auraient cru les effet de l'alcool.

- Viens-là, Kurt.

Le bras droit de Blaine fouilla un instant l'air avant que ses doigts ne heurtent le coude de Kurt, sur lequel il tira avec force mais délicatesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse s'écroula sur sa poitrine et tenta de s'en relever, mais le bras de Blaine le tenait fermement serré contre lui.

- Ma chemise, Blaine ! Elle va être complètement…

- Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever, mon Amour.

- Blaine, est-ce que tu…

- Nous sommes seuls, Kurt.

La voix de Blaine était devenue légèrement rauque et ses doigts commencèrent à caresser le torse du modéliste. Il était toujours surpris par les frissons que pouvait lui procurer le corps de son amant contre le sien. Après trois ans, le vendeur avait toujours aussi faim de Kurt et cela lui posait parfois des problèmes parce que tous les lieux ne possédaient pas d'endroits qui pouvaient servir d'écrin à leurs ébats. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il avait appris à contrôler ses hormones, usant de multiples astuces.

- Non, Blaine.

Le tremblement dans la voix de Kurt contredisait sa parole et un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du vendeur.

- Je sais que tu en as envie, Bébé.

Les doigts de Blaine commencèrent à jouer avec le premier bouton de la chemise de Kurt mais la main du modéliste se posa doucement sur la sienne et la ramena fermement vers le centre de sa poitrine, avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de traumatiser d'innocents promeneurs simplement parce que j'avais envie de mon petit-ami sur une plage.

- Kurt… grogna Blaine en soupirant.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que le châtain avait parfaitement raison et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela ici. Il ne tenait pas marquer pour la fin de ses jours un pauvre enfant qui passerait sur la plage ou un couple de personnes âgées aux mœurs conservateurs.

Le modélise porta leurs mains jusqu'à ses lèvres et déposa un petit baiser dans la paume de celle de Blaine, avant de les ramener contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Blaine Devon Anderson, chuchota-t-il. Et je suis fier de cela. Tu es ma plus grande réussite.

Le vendeur sentit les larmes mouiller ses yeux et le ciel orange et rose devint flou quelques instants. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du gin ou de la déclaration que venait de lui faire Kurt et qui faisait naître une boule opaque dans sa gorge, mais il avait soudain besoin d'exprimer sa peur la plus profonde, celle qui le hantait durant ces nuits.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répondit Blaine en luttant pour que sa voix reste ferme. J'ai tellement besoin de toi que parfois cela me fait peur, parce que je ne peux pas l'expliquer et que cela me dépasse. Et je ne peux pas lutter contre ce besoin. Parce que même si je parviens à faire taire mon esprit, c'est tout le reste de mon corps qui te réclame.

Les mots donnaient corps aux pensées de Blaine et, il sentait son affection pour Kurt se glisser hors des cloisons qu'il lui avait posé. Il se sentait devenir tout entier un hurlement, un cri primitif, tandis que l'énergie semblant venir de la nuit des temps explosait en lui.

- Et… Et parfois, j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai.

Les doigts de Kurt se resserrèrent sur les siens, tandis que Blaine luttait pour cloisonner son amour derrière les barrières qu'il lui avait posé. Il ne devait pas laisser cette énergie, trop puissante pour sa raison, lui déchiqueter le cerveau.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, murmura le châtain. Jamais. Rien ne nous séparera.

Et Blaine savait que ce n'était que des mots, comme lorsqu'il chuchotait « _Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais_ » au creux de la nuit. Le plus cruel était de ne jamais savoir si les promesses faites seraient vraiment tenues dans l'avenir, parce que la fin du chemin resterait dans le brouillard de l'incertitude jusqu'à ce que soit venu le temps de s'arrêter de marcher.

- Mais…

- Je suis avec toi. Alors ne pense pas à tout cela, mon Amour.

Le châtain ramena ses jambes contre celle de Blaine et ce dernier le serra contre lui de son bras comme s'il cherchait la fusion de leurs corps, la joue de Kurt répandant une douce chaleur sur la poitrine du vendeur. Le bruit des bagues s'écrasant contre le sable parvenait à ses oreilles et le berçait doucement, chassant toute pensée négative et il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

Un sourire heureux s'épanouissait de nouveau sur son visage tandis que les mots du modéliste résonnaient dans son esprit, encore et encore, ricochant contre les parois. Kurt avait raison : il devait se concentrer sur son bonheur plutôt que de se projeter dans un futur qui le blessait et n'adviendrait peut-être jamais. Son amant était avec lui, sur cette plage de Californie aux couleurs d'un soleil qui semblait se dissoudre dans l'Océan, balayée par une brise fraîche, et la magie qui gonflait sa poitrine et le révélait lui donnait envie de penser que leur vie ne serait faite que de moments aussi enchanteurs que celui-ci.

L'univers entier était compris dans leur étreinte.


	6. Who Is He (And What Is He To You)

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est un Rated M, donc vous risquez de tomber sur la description de relations sexuelles. Rien d'extrêmement précis mais je prévient tout de même pour ceux qui préfèrent éviter de genre de scènes. Sinon, je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à me lire, lecteurs de l'ombre mais aussi lecteurs moins anonymes qui laissent des reviews. Je vous envoie plein d'affection.

* * *

**Who Is He (And What Is He To You).**

* * *

La longue table était recouverte d'une nappe aussi blanche que la neige et couverte d'un nombre impressionnant de mets variés et exotiques que Blaine n'osait même pas goûter de peur de ce que cela pouvait être. Il avait pioché quelques traditionnels toasts au saumon plus tôt dans la soirée, plus parce que mâcher lui donnait quelque chose à faire pendant que Kurt discourait sur l'état du marché de la mode à côté de lui que parce qu'il avait faim. Et maintenant il contemplait l'élégant buffet depuis plusieurs minutes, avec l'espoir que lorsqu'il retournerait près de Kurt, celui-ci aurait clos son incompréhensible discussion sur l'importation de soie avec un certain « Gabriel-Vachet-du-service-de-la-gestion-des-ressources ».

Blaine avait toujours détesté ces soirées mondaines, où il se sentait parfaitement déplacé au milieu de tous les employés de Zadig & Voltaire, mais son compagnon parvenait toujours à le convaincre de l'accompagner. Il avait beau sortir du placard son plus beau costume et se donner l'air de maîtriser le vocabulaire spécifique à la mode, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas illusion plus d'un heure. Et, tel un fantôme, le vendeur tournait ensuite dans les appartements immenses des hôtes pendant le reste de la soirée, attendant avec impatiente que Kurt lui indique qu'il était l'heure de rentrer chez eux. Mais Blaine tentait de faire bonne figure, parce qu'il avait vite comprit que ces réunions servaient uniquement à se montrer pour tenter d'impressionner untel ou untel en vue d'une promotion et il savait qu'un comportement malpoli de sa part pouvait ruiner les chances de Kurt d'accéder un jour au poste de styliste.

Le vendeur attrapa une flûte de champagne ambré entre ses doigts et songea que la soirée serait nettement plus drôle si les personnes présentes cessaient de converser sur leur travail et décidaient de mettre autre chose que de la musique classique, certes agréable mais peu idéale pour permettre aux invités d'abandonner leurs attitudes rigides. Mais c'était impossible parce que cela ne faisait pas parti des codes sacrés des soirées entre employés de chez Zadig & Voltaire. Les mêmes codes qui interdisaient à Blaine de porter autre chose que son costume pour venir ou de pianoter sur son téléphone durant la soirée pour s'occuper. Et pourtant, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de partager ses pensées avec Puckerman qui l'aurait fait rire par ses réponses piquantes, c'était certain.

Il pouvait toujours se réconforter en pensant que l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kurt, sur Greenwich Village, était trop étroit pour y organiser ce genre d'évènement parce que cela aurait été horrible de voir son joyeux habitat envahit par toute cette bande de bourgeois qui ressemblaient à des pingouins dans leurs smokings et auraient suffit à rendre l'endroit aussi froid que la banquise. Et le pire des supplices aurait été de se savoir à quelques mètres de son lit, sans pouvoir s'y coucher pour échapper au bourdonnement des conversations qui lui semblaient être faites dans une langue étrangère que, malgré les efforts de son amant, il été incapable de retenir. Ou de savoir qu'il y avait une pizza au réfrigérateur alors qu'il n'aurait le droit de manger que des légumes aux noms plus longs les uns que les autres du buffet froid, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un rustre primaire.

Mais de toute façon, personne ne faisait jamais plus attention à lui qu'à une plante verte.

Blaine soupira et se retourna, en prenant tout de même la peine de plaquer un sourire aimable sur son visage, et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa flûte de champagne lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène inattendue.

A quelques mètres de lui, un jeune individu blond était assis sur l'accoudoir un épais fauteuil de cuir marron qui avait dû coûter une fortune, un bras enroulé autour de l'épaule de Kurt, enfoncé dans l'assise, et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille avec un sourire de prédateur digne de Sebastian Smythe qui fit frissonner Blaine. Mais le pire était peut-être l'autre main de l'étranger dont les doigts faisaient tourner le premier bouton de la chemise de Kurt, qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait le visage de l'homme, comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel.

Le vendeur sentit la flamme de la colère naître dans sa poitrine et son muscle cardiaque s'emballa brusquement. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Kurt contemplait l'individu parce qu'elle lui rappelait celle dont lui-même avait contemplé Sebastian, quatre ans plus tôt. Et il aimait encore moins l'air gourmand sur le visage de l'homme qui continuait de parler à l'oreille du modéliste et était parvenu à ouvrir le bouton de se chemise, avec une discrétion et une dextérité qui étaient impressionnante. Il n'allait pas laisser ce jeune prédateur au physique agréable (il fallait l'avouer) et aux griffes acérées séduire son amant sous ses yeux.

Blaine s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le fauteuil, manquant au passage de renverser un serveur portant un plateau garni de petits fours et une jeune femme enfermée dans une longue robe mauve. Et il parvint jusqu'aux deux hommes et se campa dans leurs dos avant de se racler la gorge bruyamment, résistant à la tentation d'envoyer le contenu de son verre dans la figure de son rival.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit-il aigrement comme si se fut la pire des insultes.

L'inconnu décrocha un regard rapide à Blaine, avant de lever les yeux au plafond.

- Mon ami et moi n'avons pas soif.

Le vendeur comprit qu'il le prenait pour un serveur et il serra les dents, avant de contourner le fauteuil et de s'asseoir sur l'autre accoudoir, ce qui lui valu un regard outré du blondinet. Et Kurt tourna la tête soudainement, rougissant légèrement et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut le don de prodigieusement agacer Blaine parce qu'il agissait comme s'il venait de le prendre en faute alors que cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas.

- Mais enfin, que faite-vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous gênez ?

- Je voulais simplement demander à mon compagnon s'il ne voulait pas que l'on rentre chez nous, parce qu'il se fait tard.

Blaine avait mis l'accent sur les mots « compagnon » et « nous » et les sourcils de l'inconnu se froncèrent.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais accompagné, Kurt.

- Je…, bégaya le châtain d'une voix aiguë. J'avais oublié.

Les grands yeux mordorés de Blaine s'emplirent de tristesse et l'angoisse l'étreignit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas que Kurt ait pu l'oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Et un instant plus tard, il comprit que cela avait dû se lire sur son visage parce que l'étranger eut un sourire de triomphe et que son bras se resserra sur l'épaule du châtain, qui tenta de s'en dégager mollement.

- Vous êtes employé chez Zadig & Voltaire, vous aussi ? demanda le jeune homme blond.

- Non, je suis vendeur.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kurt ne parle jamais de vous.

Blaine inspira profondément pour résister à l'envie de frapper l'individu et jeta un regard implorant à Kurt.

- Blaine est heu… tenta le châtain.

- Je n'en doute pas, coupa l'homme avec un sourire amusé. Mais franchement _Kurty_, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais meilleur goût.

Le vendeur reposa violemment son verre sur la table qui se trouvait dans son dos, éclaboussant le bois ciré de quelques goûtes du liquide ambré. La colère qui bourdonnait à ses tympans l'empêcha presque d'entendre la suite.

- … pourrais essayer de nouvelles saveurs n'est-ce pas ? Comme quelqu'un qui aurait autant d'ambition et de talent que toi. Quelqu'un de… Jeune.

Blaine se détourna, sentant ses poings se fermer, parce que s'il laissait la violence le submerger, il allait avoir des problèmes et il n'avait aucun intention de se donner en spectacles devant les petits bourgeois qu'étaient les collègues de travail de Kurt. Et puisque que son amant ne lui était d'aucune aide et préférait se complaire dans une attitude qui laissait penser à Blaine qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme du jeune homme, il préférait partir plutôt que de rester à le regarder et à sentir son cœur se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme un animal malade.

Le vendeur s'éloigna, prenant la direction d'une porte qui menait, il l'espérait, vers un endroit plus paisible et ne se retourna même pas lorsque la voix de Kurt s'éleva dans les airs, claire et rauque, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une nuit de sommeil. Il aurait dû réagir bien avant, même sous les pouvoirs quasi-hypnotique que possédait ce genre de personne.

- Je suis flatté par la proposition, James. Mais la réponse est non.

Ses doits se posaient sur la poignée lorsque qu'une main chaude se referma sur son avant bras.

- A quoi tu joues, Kurt ? gronda Blaine entre ses dents, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le panneaux de bois devant lui.

- Je ne joue à rien.

- Tu te laisses tripoter par un inconnu devant moi. Et tu le laisses m'insulter comme si j'étais un moins que rien.

- C'est le directeur des ressources humaines, Blaine ! Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, sinon je risque de perdre ma place. Et je dois avouer que parfois, cela fait du bien de se sentir toujours désirable, même si l'on vieillit.

- Tu n'es qu'un…

- Un quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas sentir que tu peux plaire à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas te préparer comme une princesse quand tu vois Smythe ?

Blaine ne répondit pas, mais il devait avouer que Kurt gagnait un point. Il aimait voir cette étincelle d'envie dans les yeux verts de Sebastian quand ils allaient boire un chocolat ou assister à un match de football avec Puck et Sam, le compagnon de Mercedes. Mais Kurt savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas l'insulter devant lui et que Blaine refusait que le diable ne le touche. Peut être parce qu'il avait peur de retomber sous son charme, mais surtout parce qu'il était avec le modéliste, à présent, et qu'il tenait à lui comme un enfant à son doudou.

- Blaine, je… continua Kurt.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes. Parce que si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne te comporterais pas comme une traînée !

Les mots explosèrent dans le silence et les doigts de Kurt entourèrent plus étroitement son poignet. Blaine ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait d'insulter son amant et il attendait l'instant où celui-ci lui tournerait le dos et quitterait la soirée pour se réfugier chez quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui présente des excuses. Mais le châtain tira avec force sur son bras et le vendeur dû pivoter pour lui faire face à Kurt, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur flamboyante qui fit le fit frissonner.

- Ta gueule, Anderson, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage et soudain, Blaine sut comment leur conflit allait se terminer.

- Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime. Je vais te le montrer.

Les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent sauvagement sur les siennes, tandis que sa langue forçait le barrage vers celle de Blaine et ce dernier sentit aussitôt son estomac se tordre de plaisir. Une des mains du modéliste glissa sur les fesses du vendeur et celui-ci répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près de lui tandis que les dents de Kurt tiraient doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Puis, il entendit un déclic et bascula soudain dans le vide obscure, mettant une demi-seconde avant de réaliser que Kurt venait d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait dans son dos et lui servait d'appui.

Le corps et l'odeur du châtain s'éloignèrent de lui et la lumière fusa, faisant apparaître devant ses yeux l'image de Kurt qui refermait la porte sur eux, tournant le verrou qui produisit un claquement sec. Blaine n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une grande cabine de douche transparente sur sa droite avant de se retrouver plaquer contre un mur froid, la poitrine du modéliste pressant de nouveau la sienne.

Blaine voulu embrasser Kurt mais celui-ci se déroba, pour s'attaquer à la peau de son cou. Ses mains fébriles attaquaient déjà les boutons de la chemise blanche qu'il avait eut tant de mal à repasser, mais Blaine s'en fichait. Il glissait ses mains sur les hanches du modéliste et tirait légèrement sur son pantalon quand le châtain cessa de s'occuper de lui et détacha ses mains de son bassin, ce qui fit gémir le vendeur de frustration.

- Doucement, ordonna Kurt en plongeant son regard dans le sien pendant que sa main descendait sur la poitrine de Blaine et faisait sauter le bouton de son pantalon.

Les iris bleu de son amant étaient pleine d'un feux que Blaine ne connaissait pas mais qui le faisait chavirer et suffisait à envoyer un puissant souffle de désir vers son bassin.

- Kurt…

Les lèvres de Kurt reprirent possession des siennes, le réduisant au silence, et sa main se glissa dans son caleçon, produisant dans la gorge de Blaine un gémissement que toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le salon avait certainement dû entendre. Mais c'était bien le dernier soucis du vendeur.

Le premier était de se débarrasser de ce sous-vêtements qui entravait les mouvements du poignet de son amant.

- Enlève le, Kurt, supplia Blaine d'un halètement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le caleçon gisait sur ses chevilles et la bouche du modéliste descendait le long de sa poitrine, révélée par sa chemise ouverte. Blaine perdait complètement pied de la réalité, et toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient étaient concentrées dans le fait de ne pas laisser ses jambes céder sous lui. Il n'existait plus que le corps de Kurt, l'odeur de Kurt, la bouche de Kurt et les mains de Kurt. En cet instant, les deux hommes n'étaient plus que les deux parties d'une seule et même âme qui se réunissaient pour faire vibrer en eux une énergie solaire, qui faisait trembler la terre entière sous leurs pieds et couvrait de lumière les endroits les plus sombres de leurs esprits.

Le vendeur renversa la tête, le haut de son crâne heurtant douloureusement le mur et ferma les yeux tandis que Kurt jouait de sa langue et sa bouche sur sa virilité. Un goût de sang envahissait sa gorge parce qu'il se mordait la langue pour ne pas gémir son plaisir et ses mains se crispaient dans les cheveux de son amant.

Et avant qu'il ne le réalise, les minutes s'enfuirent et tout fut fini dans une explosion de plaisir, et Kurt se redressa souplement.

Mais l'espièglerie qui pétillait dans ses yeux bleu et la manière obscène dont il lécha délicatement l'interstice entre ses lèvres firent bouillonner le vendeur de nouveau, et même si toute son énergie semblait l'avoir quitté avec son orgasme, il se sentait prêt à s'occuper de Kurt.

- Laisse moi te présenter des excuses pour avoir douté de toi, souffla Blaine. A ta manière.

- Tu vas devoir attendre que nous soyons à la maison, mon Amour, répliqua Kurt avec sérieux. Parce que je ne suis pas une traînée.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, les lèvres de Kurt papillonnèrent sur les siennes, puis son doigt courut sur la joue de Blaine et il lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain, aussi frais et fringuant que lorsqu'il y était entré. Seule sa coiffure avait quelque peu souffert, mais personne ne le remarquerait dehors.

Alors, le vendeur laissa enfin ses jambes se dérober et il glissa le long du mur, sur le carrelage, un sourire lumineux sur son visage. La soirée promettait d'être encore longue pour lui, songea-t-il en passant sa main dans ses boucles, et il lui faudrait certainement faire appel à tous ses souvenirs les plus horribles afin d'éviter de sauter comme un fauve sur son compagnon au milieu des notables de chez Zadig & Voltaire.


	7. I Do (Cherish you)

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me sens mal. A vrai dire, je larmoie presque sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Mais je vous respecte trop pour ne pas faire ce que je vais faire. Alors, je respire un grand coup et je me lance dans le vide, en espérant que vous comprendrez. Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire cette fiction. Ou plutôt, j'ai envie de l'écrire mais je préfère grandement espacer les publications. Parce que le rythme n'est plus possible à tenir. J'écris comme si j'étais devenue une machine, pour vous fournir votre chapitre de la semaine. Et ce n'est plus concevable parce que j'en viens à prendre cette fiction davantage comme une corvée que comme un plaisir. Et cela rend mon écriture mauvaise. Terriblement mauvaise, du moins à mes yeux, et je ne peux pas vous donner de mauvais textes parce que c'est irrespectueux. Parce que vous valez tellement mieux que ça. Alors je vous livre le dernier chapitre que contenait mon ordinateur et je promets de revenir ici, parfois, quand j'aurai l'envie d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. J'essaierais de publier une fois par mois, si possible, soyez sans inquiétude. Et si dans six mois, vous ne voyez toujours rien, envoyez-moi un MP que je vous envoie la fin de l'histoire, sous forme de résumés détaillés qui, eux, sont tous prêts. Je me sens lâche, je me sens pitoyable, et la décision fut longue à prendre. Parce que je ne veux pas vous décevoir en cessant de publier régulièrement LODA, mais pour moi même, s'est devenu un enfer, un boulet à mon pied. Alors, je vais laisser cette entrave redevenir ce qu'elle était au début, c'est à dire un échappatoire agréable et rassurant. Et, pour être totalement honnête j'avoue que je me suis lancée dans un autre projet de fiction longue parce que j'avais besoin d'un nouvel endroit où poser mon imagination, un nouvel univers à créer, et le ralentissement de LODA lui permettra certainement d'éclore lui aussi. Pour conclure, je voulais encore vous dire, à vous qui me suivez dans l'aventure, que je vous remercie, parce que vous êtes d'excellents compagnons de route et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que j'écris ce message.

Rien ne s'arrête, & je vous donne rendez-vous à une autre heure, un autre jour. Si vous n'avez pas choisi de me haïr.

* * *

**I do (Cherish you)**

* * *

- Franchement, Blaine, tu aurais pu te payer un nouveau costume pour une occasion aussi spéciale, soufflait Kurt pour ne pas troubler le silence tendu de l'Eglise.

- Mais j'aime celui-ci ! murmurait Blaine. Je l'avais déjà avant de te connaître.

- Justement. On se connaît depuis…

- Quatre ans.

- Le noir est devenu gris.

Le vendeur leva les yeux au plafond, un sourire sur les lèvres. Kurt pouvait être terriblement critique lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements, et la déformation professionnelle ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais il aimait son costume, qui l'avait suivit dans toutes les grandes occasions et il ne comptait pas y renoncer, peut importe les arguments qu'avançait son compagnon. Et puis, il était encore très bien. Moins bien que celui que portait le modéliste, agrémenté d'une petit broche représentant un arbre en fleurs qui suffisait à le rendre exceptionnel, mais convenable tout de même.

- Et tu as un accroc, là, chuchota Kurt en posant le doigt sur la couture entre l'épaule et le dos.

- Et alors ? Personne ne le voit.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Blaine se retourna vivement vers la personne qui était assise sur la chaise mauve qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose d'anormal sur ma veste, Santana ?

La jolie jeune femme, dont la longue robe rouge faisait ressortir son teint mat et ses longs cheveux noirs, leva un fin sourcil.

- Je devrais, Anderson ? demanda-t-elle sèchement tandis que ses lèvres écarlates s'écartaient pour laisser apercevoir ses dents blanches.

Le vendeur savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas prêter attention à la façon dont l'hispanique décochait ses phrases comme des flèches parce que ce n'était pas dans le but de blesser. Santana Lopez, l'amante de Brittany depuis quatre ans, était une personne que la vie avait rendue méfiante et qui ne parvenait pas à accepter que certains puissent l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Elle préférait attaquer avant qu'on ne l'attaque et se cacher derrière une ironie perpétuelle, comme pour empêcher tous le monde de s'approcher d'elle. Les seuls qui échappaient à ce jour à cette règle étaient Sebastian et Brittany, avec qui elle exposait son véritable être : une jeune femme généreuse, protectrice, douce et prévenante.

Et malgré son caractère orageux, Blaine et ses amis s'étaient tous pris d'affection pour Santana, au fils des rencontres, parce qu'il voyait ce qui se cachait sous la carapace qu'elle s'acharnait à leur montrer. Même Quinn avait dû revoir son opinion au sujet de la jeune femme et aujourd'hui, si elles n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, elles s'appréciaient. Parce que Blaine était certain que l'hispanique s'était attachée à eux aussi, même si leur amitié ne serait jamais aussi forte que celle qui la liait à Sebastian. Les sourires qui fleurissaient sont visages quand elle se trouvait avec eux la trahissaient.

- Ne me dis pas qu'Hummel et toi vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans votre voiture juste avant d'entrer dans l'Eglise et que tu me demandes de vérifier qu'il n'a pas taché ta veste !

Les voisins de Santana se tournèrent vers eux en écarquillant les yeux et Blaine sentit ses joues chauffer, préférant fixer l'arc couvert de roses trémières qui se trouvait entre l'allée et la rangée de chaise de son amie plutôt que les visages gênés des invités proches.

- Non, affirma-t-il. Mais Kurt pense que mon costume est troué et…

La main du châtain se serra soudain autour de son bras, faisant sursauter Blaine, dont le coude heurta l'arche qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, froissant une rose.

- Aie ! Kurt, tu ne…

- Tais-toi, ordonna Kurt du bout des lèvres. Voilà Quinn.

Blaine se pencha en arrière, en même temps que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'Eglise, tordant légèrement son dos pour que sa vue ne soit pas entravée par les décorations florales qu'avait voulu Quinn et qui lui donnait la sensation de se trouver au milieu d'un champs en habit printanier alors que, dehors, l'automne régnait en maîtresse incontestée.

Et la vision lui étreignit le cœur d'une joie douce et puissante, faisant se serrer sa gorge.

Brittany remontait l'allée menant à l'autel d'un pas léger, perchée sur d'immenses talons noirs. Ses longs cheveux blonds, où étaient accrochés un dahlia orange, voletaient sur ses épaules et son visage portait un sourire qui faisait étinceler ses yeux bleu. Sa robe pailletée d'or et ceinturée d'une bande de tissu noir donnait à Blaine la sensation qu'elle répandait autour d'elle une aura chaude et captivante. L'homme qui lui tenait le bras lui-même, que Blaine reconnu comme un ami d'Artie, semblait ébloui par le charme de sa partenaire et paraissait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à focaliser son regard sur le tapi rouge de l'allée central. Et il songea que, dans d'autres circonstances, Santana aura certainement bondi pour éloigner Brittany de son regard admiratif. Mais, une œillade dans sa direction lui indiqua qu'elle était trop subjuguée par sa compagne pour voir autre chose.

Puis, les iris mordorées de Blaine glissèrent sur la personne qui suivait Brittany, et qui était encore plus étincelante que son témoin, telle la Lune et une étoile.

Quinn portait une simple robe blanche, coupée comme celles que portaient les femmes de biens sous l'Empire Napoléonien, aux manches brodées de fils d'or qui formaient des spirales et qui répondait à la ceinture dorée. Les plis étaient faits de sorte qu'une partie plus ample de la robe traîne légèrement, dans son dos, et ses cheveux étaient enroulés dans un chignon faussement négligé et retenu par trois courtes plumes de paon en éventail. Sa bouche était rose et une poudre grise, couplée à un eye-liner, mettait en valeur ses yeux verts où brillaient les larmes, qui mouillerait plus tard son sourire. Tous les hommes hétérosexuels présents à la cérémonie devaient puissamment envier Artie en ce moment précis, parce que Quinn était époustouflante.

Blaine vit le bouquet desucculentes, gypsophile et plume de paon entremêlés trembler légèrement et la musique s'éleva (une version de Clocks par le Vitamin String Quartet, que son amie avait mis des jours à trouver), tandis que Quinn rejoignait Brittany d'un pas décidé, le port de tête digne d'une Reine.

Puis, quelques seconde plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Artie de faire son apparition, faisant rouler son fauteuil avec facilité, malgré le tapi rouge qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Blaine fut attendri par son sourire timide tranchant sur sa barbe négligée, et la façon dont il regardait Quinn derrière ses lunettes à monture noire, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il allait se marier avec une jeune femme aussi magnifique. Le vendeur savait qu'il se considérait comme un fardeau, parce qu'Artie s'était confié à lui et ses amis un soir, et que les années n'avaient pas suffi à le débarrasser de la pensée qu'une personne valide comme Quinn veuille s'en encombrer. Et personne ne parvenait à le convaincre du contraire.

Le vendeur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la chemise bleu nuit aux multiples figures de panthères d'or portée sous une veste marine de costume aux imperceptibles rayures blanches d'Artie, qu'il avait choisi après de longues heures de conciliabule avec Kurt, devant le miroir de leur salle de bain, durant leur dernière visite à New-York. Les deux hommes partageait une passion pour la mode originale à toute épreuve, ce qui en avait fait d'excellents amis depuis le jour où Kurt lui avait annoncé être modéliste chez Zadig & Voltaire. Et, en plus de Rachel, le châtain passait maintenant de longues heures au téléphone avec l'amant de Quinn, comparant les dernières collections des maisons de Haute-Couture. Et leurs compagnons n'avaient qu'à prendre leur mal en patience en conversant sur Skype où en vaquant à leurs occupations.

Le volume de la musique commença sensiblement à diminuer lorsque Artie fut parvenu aux environs de Blaine, non loin de l'autel où se tenait un prêtre qu'aucun invité n'avait vu arriver, trop profondément absorbé par l'heureux couple qui allait s'unir. Puis, Artie arriva enfin devant Quinn dont le bouquet tremblait plus que jamais, tandis que Brittany et l'autre témoin se plaçaient autour d'eux, en souriant à s'en fendre le visage, d'un sourire que Blaine était conscient d'avoir aussi sur les lèvres.

Quelqu'un renifla sur sa droite et Blaine pensa qu'il s'agissait de Kurt, mais il fut surpris de constater que ses yeux étaient secs et que le bruit venait en réalité de Puckerman, assis à droite du châtain, ayant l'air légèrement déguisé dans son costume. Sentait certainement son regard sur lui, le boxeur se tourna vers son ami et se pencha légèrement pour lui adresser une grimace qui fit pouffer Blaine, tandis que la main de Mercedes venait tapoter délicatement son dos.

Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre librement et sans contrainte, qu'ils se promettent amour mutuel et respect pour tout leur vie… commença le prête.

Blaine se concentra de nouveau sur Quinn, droite et magnifique, qui semblait perdue dans les yeux d'Artie, et sentit une bouffée d'émotion monter dans sa poitrine. Il était fière de la personne qu'était devenue Quinn, en partie grâce à sa rencontre avec son compagnon. Devant l'autel ne se tenait pas la jeune femme à la vie débridée et légèrement superficielle qui avait été son amie durant des années, mais une femme qui avait prit son existence en main en réalisant son rêve de travailler dans la finance et qui allait former une famille aimante avec Artie, contournant avec aisance et assurance tous les problèmes qu'auraient pu poser son handicap.

« _Ceux qui me demandent si ce n'est pas trop difficile de vivre avec un handicapé n'ont rien compris. Je vis avec Artie, pas avec un handicapé._ » disait-elle souvent au téléphone. Et le vendeur admirait son courage et son amour, qui lui faisait soulever des montagnes, comme lorsqu'ils venaient à New York et devaient se battre avec les transports pour arriver jusqu'à leur appartement, le seul qui ne soit pas trop exigu et encombré pour le fauteuil d'Artie. Et jamais Blaine n'était aussi heureux d'avoir aux larges portes que lorsque cela lui permettait d'offrir des vacances dans la Ville Debout au couple.

- … Quinn Fabray et Artie Abrams, est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez vivre dans le mariage ?

Le graphiste passa nerveusement sa main dans la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front. Dans le dos de Quinn, Brittany essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et Blaine entendit Santana soupirer d'aise, tandis que Noah se mouchait bruyamment et que Kurt demeurait étrangement impassible, lui qui était émotif.

- Oui, répondirent les futurs époux dans un même souffle.

Le prêtre esquissa un mouvement de ses mains, son costume sombre tranchant étrangement avec le rideau de fleurs multicolores qui se trouvait derrière lui, et Artie attrapa les mains de Quinn entre les siennes. La peau de la blonde était pâle comme jamais et Blaine eut soudain peur qu'elle ne parte en courant. Quant à Artie, il devait partager la même pensée car le vendeur le vit étreindre brièvement les doigts de Quinn et lui adresser un sourire tendre qui était clairement une déclaration d'amour silencieuse. Même s'ils seraient religieusement mariés dans quelques secondes, la communion qui régnait entre leurs deux âmes les unissait déjà depuis bien longtemps et était plus importante que n'importe quel papier.

- Moi, Artie Abrams, je te reçois, Quinn Fabray, comme épouse et je promets de rester fidèle dans le bonheur et les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Et soudain, son esprit lui renvoya l'image de Kurt se tenant devant l'autel, ses beaux yeux bleu où dansait l'émotion fixant Blaine. Et c'était lui qui prononçait ses vœux, sa poitrine prête à éclater de joie, tandis que les mains du châtain tremblaient au creux des siennes et que sa gorge se comprimait douloureusement. Et il souriait si largement que ses muscles maxillaires lui faisaient mal. Sa tête tournait et il se raccrochait à Kurt, s'enivrant de son parfum, frissonnant au contact de sa peau, virevoltant avec les étincelles d'or dans ses iris turquoises. Il était tellement heureux que cela devenait presque insupportable.

Blaine s'asséna une claque mentale pour revenir au mariage de Quinn et Artie, repoussant le bonheur amené par sa vision, qui lui montait en lui comme un cri.

C'était la première fois qu'il songeait sérieusement à s'engager avec Kurt. Bien sur, il y avait eu les présentations officielles et l'achat de l'appartement qui n'étaient pas des actes anodins et les avaient déjà liés. Mais jamais Blaine n'avait réfléchi au mariage parce qu'il avait seulement vingt-huit ans, et que sa relation avec le modéliste était puissante, mais aussi relativement nouvelle. Quelque fois, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit (surtout quand ils regardaient des films romantiques), floue et rapide, mais il en était vite distrait. Et maintenant, tout son être était tendu vers un désir d'union, semblant émerger des limbes, et qui faisait battre son cœur comme s'il avait couru longtemps.

- Moi, Quinn Frabray, je te reçois, Artie Abrams, comme épouse et je promets de rester fidèle dans le bonheur et les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre, à sa droite, et Blaine attrapa la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, la serrant si fortement qu'il pouvait sentir ses fins os sous ses doigts.

Le vendeur abandonna le spectacle de l'échange des alliances et se retourna vers Kurt pour voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, en y laissant des sillons humides, et la délicate teinte rouge qu'avait prit son nez. En cet instant, le visage marqué par les traces des pleurs, le châtain n'était pas magnifique, mais il se dégageait une telle émotion de lui que Blaine avait envie de le couvrir de baiser tendres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain d'avoir caressé de ses lèvres le moindre pouce de peau. Mais s'il s'avisait d'agir ainsi maintenant, Quinn le tuerait certainement et il préférait ne pas prendre ce risque.

Kurt lui adressa un immense sourire, ses yeux bleu étincelants, et Blaine sentit de nouveau une émotion puissante exploser dans sa poitrine. Et contraint au silence, il ne pouvait faire autrement que fixer son compagnon en espérant qu'il comprenne tous les mots qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ou qu'il ne voulait dire.


End file.
